The Diagon's New Seal
Episode 13 of Ben 10: New Generation. Five Forever Knights, Winston, and Sir Cyrus saw a seal on a dungeon at the Forever Knights castle. Then, Urian and his seven Forever Knights also went there. "Why are you so surprised in seeing that seal?" Urian asked. Cyrus warned Urian that it is not a cache of alien weaponry and it might be a seal of the Diagon. But, Urian still continued what he want to do:open the seal. He told his knights destroy the seal. His knights destroyed the seal using laser and a bright light flashed. Then, seven Lucubras emerged from it. The Lucubras mind-controlled Urian and his knights.Now, Cyrus' Knights, Winston, and Sir Cyrus wore their helmets and fought the mind-controlled Urian and his mind-controlled Knights.They knocked them down unconscious. Now, the Lucubras and the mind-controlled went up the castle. The mind-controlled Knights and Urian attacked the other knights and leaders in the castle. Then, the Lucubras mind-controlled the knights and leaders. Then, all of them went outside the castle. While on the car to Mr. Smoothie, the four heroes saw the Forever Knights castle. They went near it, then, they saw their enemies. Now, the four heroes fought the Forever Knights. Kevin absorbed metal so the Lucubras couldn't mind-control him. Ben,Gwen,and Elena wore helmets. Now, they fought the Forever Knights. Meanwhile in the castle,Cyrus' Knights,Winston,and Sir Cyrus woke up. Now, they went up the castle.They saw Sir Reginald. Now, all of them went outside the castle.They fought the Lucubras. Gwen saw them. So, she went there. Now, Sir Cyrus said that they want to help. Now, Gwen saw a hole. She lured a Lucubra to go near it.The Lucubra fell into it, and Gwen imprisoned it into a magical seal. Now, all the knights and leaders got out of the Lucubras' control.Now, all the knights and leaders (Red Knight,Enoch,Driscoll,Patrick,Connor,Squire,Urian,Sir Dagonet) rose up. But, the six other Lucubras got away. Those spreaded into different parts of Bellwood. Ben devised a plan. He assigned the knights to different places in Bellwood (Enoch's faction,Driscoll's faction,Patrick's faction,Urian's faction,Sir Dagonet's faction,the team).Now, Enoch's faction went near Plumber Headquarters,Driscoll's faction went near Mr. Smoothy, Patrick's faction went near Burger Shack, Urian's faction went near Undertown, Sir Dagonet's faction went near Mt. Rushmore, and the team (including Sir Cyrus' faction and Sir Reginald's faction) went to Walton. All of them got the right places for hunting the Lucubras. In the Plumber Headquarters, they saw the Lucubra mind-controlling plumbers. Enoch and his knights wore their helmets. They avoided the attacks of the plumbers. Now, the knights threw their shields at the Lucubra to distract it while Enoch is behind it. Enoch jumped at it and stabbed his sword at its heart. The plumbers now got out of the Lucubra's control. Now, Enoch and his knights ran away. Near Mr. Smoothy, Driscoll,Red Knight,and his knights saw the Lucubra controlling some customers.Then, the customers kept attacking them.They just ignored the customers. The Forever Knights and Red Knight jumped at the Lucubra's back to distract it. Driscoll has three swords. He failed to throw the swords at its heart. He threw the third and final sword. At first, it didn't sank into its heart,but later,it sank in and killed the Lucubra.Now, Red Knight and the knights went down its back.Near Burger Shack,King Patrick,Connor,Squire,and his knights attacked the Lucubra.They got pushed away.Patrick stabbed it in the eyes.The Lucubra tried to walk but it bumped at a building and fell down unconscious. In Undertown, Urian and his knights saw the Lucubras mind-controlling some alien civilians.Urian and his knights wore helmets and attacked the Lucubra but the Lucubra sent them away flying. Now, Urian saw the Toltech Battle Armor on Pakmar's shop. "This is an emergency. I need the Toltech Battle Armor to stop that giant Lucubra. Can I borrow it?" Urian asked "Borrow it, pay it. Anyway I don't sell my weapons to Forever Knights. But if you would do a heroic deed, gimme 40 Dollars" Pakmar said Urian: 30! Pakmar: 70! Urian: 50! Pakmar: 60! Urian: I don't have time for this!Faster!My soldiers are dying already! Pakmar: Fine! All the money you have! Urian gave 12 Dollars. Pakmar: Wait, this is too less! Urian ignores it, rides on the Battle Armor, and runs at the Lucubra using it. Pakmar: Never mind! Don't come back here! I don't wanna see you anymore. The Lucubra attacks Urian. But, Urian rose up fast. Then, he blasts rockets at the Lucubra. Then, the Lucubra was already dead. In Mount Rushmore, Sir Dagonet and his knights saw the Lucubra mind controlling animals.The animals bit and killed some of his many knights. The remaining knights and Sir Dagonet taken down the wild animals and snapped them out of its control. Now, Dagonet told his knights to carry trees and throw it at its cranium--its weak spot. The trees thrown had hit its cranium and apparently died. Near Walton, the heroes saw the Lucubra. Ben,Kevin,Elena,Sir Reginald,Winston,Sir Cyrus,and the Forever Knights attacked and distracted the Lucubra. Ben later used Heatblast and made a deep hole where the Lucubra fell. Now, Gwen used a magic spell that could contain the Lucubra. "Well that takes care of that" Kevin said. Now, the scene moves back to the Forever Knights castle, where the Forever Knights celebrate. In the dungeon, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Elena found a way to clean up the mess in the battle. Kevin placed the broken part of Diagon's seal back at its place. Then, he absorbed cement and the broken was back at its place again. Now, everything was fixed,especially the damage in the several battles. The episode ends with Ben and his team going back up. Diagon's voice is heard from the seal. Diagon:They might have got everything right! But the wrath of Diagon couldn't be stopped and never stops. They might keep everything at bay! But no sooner or later, they will be tired and weak! Half bodies of Esotericas appeared. Then, they made their full bodies and bowed down on Diagon. They said "All hail the Diagon" several times. Characters:Ben,Gwen,Kevin,Elena,Red Knight,Enoch,Driscoll,Patrick,Connor,Squire,Urian,Sir Dagonet,Sir Cyrus,Sir Reginald,Winston,Forever Knights Villains:Urian,Lucubras,Esotericas,Diagon Category:Episodes